


The Job of a Hero is Never Done

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Day 6, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Quirkless, Victim - Freeform, bank hold up, hero - Freeform, hero kuroo, kurotsuki fest week 2018, prompt: quirk, quirk - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: Boku no Hero Academia AU. Kuroo Tetsurō meets quirkless Tsukishima Kei while fighting a villain.KuroTsuki Festival Week 2018. Day 6. Prompt: Quirks.





	The Job of a Hero is Never Done

Tsukishima Kei sat under the desk of the bank with several other people next to him. The villain stood near the window. One of his arms was transformed into an AK-15 that he had trained on the victims. The other was a small Glock 19 that pointed to the door as a measure to deter heroes. Several heroes already gathered outside the held up bank, but none of them were able to breach the building due to the dangerous weapon.

“We need someone that can go up against a gun!” He heard someone shout outside.

Some of the braver people with quirks inside the bank tried going up against the villain, but they lay bleeding on the floor. Most stopped moving several minutes before. As a quirkless member of society, Tsukishima avoided conflict at all costs. He’d dived under the empty loan officer’s desk when the man first stepped into the building. He could tell what was going to go down and he was too far from the door to make an escape.

Kei kept his breathing low as he tried to decide what to do. There was no way for him to make an escape, unless he broke one of the window. He wasn’t particularly interested in becoming a target for the shooter.

A swarm of darkness overtook them and Tsukishima tried to find the new originator, but he couldn’t see his hand even when it brushed over his nose.

“It’s Knighto!” Several people shouted inside and outside the bank.

_Ah, the number three hero_. Kei pressed himself farther under the desk. The man was famous for his ability to black out an entire block. As consequence, he was the only one who could see through the darkness—the problem was that this particular villain didn’t care about the lives inside the building. He started shooting wildly around the room. Several bullets pierced the desk Tsukishima was under and one of them connected with his arm. He hissed in pain and grabbed at the wound with his hand.

The bullets sprayed up to the ceiling, passing by the loan officer’s desk a second time, and the light came back once Knighto successfully restrained. Tsukishima regretted not trying to jump through the window. Several of the bullets from the newest spray were spread across his stomach. He fell to the side in pain, but his lips refused to voice his pain.

He watched through the dead bushes outside the window as the authorities secured the villain and started loading the other victims into emergency transport units.

“Have we checked the whole building for survivors?” One of the other heroes asked.

“Medical personnel said they combed the place for all the injured ones.”

Tsukishima tried to make a noise, but nothing would come out of his throat. The pool of blood from his stomach grew larger on the pristine gray carpet, but nobody knew he was there.

“Please, allow me to take one last look. I’ve never left a scene without checking it myself. I’d hate it if we left someone behind.” The smooth voice momentarily gave Tsukishima hope, but then he remembered that trained medical personnel already missed him. A cold feeling settled against his heart as he realized that he would die there on the floor.

He listened to the footsteps walk around the bank. In pain, he tied to move any part of himself into the line of sight, but he could barely move for all the pain in his stomach.

“Bullets,” the person muttered. Their footsteps grew closer and they didn’t stop until Tsukishima’s golden brown eyes settled on a man with messy black hair that fell into his right eye. Both his eyes were a beautiful hazel color and they were the size of dinner plates. “We need medical help in here immediately!”

Several people came rushing into the room with a stretcher and ran to the heroes side. They immediately passed by him when they saw Tsukishima on the floor. Before they pulled out of the building with his stretcher, Kei managed to catch onto the man’s wrist.

“T-t-t-ha-nk—”

The hero cut him off. “Don’t speak. I know.”

Tsukishima was pushed out of the building and loaded into an ambulance that whisked him away. He knew he’d never see the hero again, but they’d saved him by looking one last time.

* * *

“Sorry to interrupt, is this Tsukishima Kei’s room?” The caramel, deep voice was familiar to Kei, but he couldn’t process from where. His best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi shot to his feet when he saw who the visitor was.

“Yes it is!” The freckled man shouted a little too loud.

“I wanted to drop by and see how he’s doing.”

Kei listened to the heavy footsteps as the mysterious man walked across the large room.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurō. You probably know me as Knighto.”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide as the hero stepped around the corner. The hero that apprehended the criminal and then made sure to thoroughly check the building for survivors stood at the foot of his bed.

“I’m really glad that you’re doing well. Not many heroes bother to check the premises after the medical personnel. I’ve learned they tend to skimp where they can because they get distracted. I was surprised to find you, but glad that we didn’t leave you there to die.”

The blond grunted, unable to say much more. The hospital had Tsukishima hooked up to several machines that didn’t allow him to speak. He waved at Yamaguchi to hand him the notepad they used to communicate and he quickly obeyed. He scrawled out a quick note.

_Thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to die._

“No problem, really. I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay after I found you like that. You were pretty badly injured. It was smart to take cover under the desk, but it has its downsides as well. Obviously.”

Kei nodded slowly.

“Well, I should probably get going.” Kuroo’s hand flew to the back of his neck. “Always have more work to do out there. I hope you make a full recovery.”

“Thank you for visiting him.” Yamaguchi bowed to the hero.

“No problem.” Kuroo smiled and then he was gone.

Tsukishima took his time writing something new across the piece of paper. When he was done, he handed it to his childhood friend.

_Is it alright to have a crush on the hero that saved me? Even though I’m quirkless?_

Yamaguchi didn’t know how to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one after KuroTsukki Week is over. The rest of the prompts fit in with my plans for "Moon and Night" so I'll be focusing on that one. Let me know if you want to see more. I'll probably up the rating if I write more.
> 
> P.S. Is it just me that's kind of giggling because Uchiyama Kouki voices Shigaraki Tomura and now I've put Tsukishima in the same world? Yes? I might be too obsessed with seiyuu.


End file.
